


【超蝙】忽然闻不到信息素的abo

by springswallow_swift



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springswallow_swift/pseuds/springswallow_swift
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	【超蝙】忽然闻不到信息素的abo

克拉克自很小便知道，他和别人不一样。他的眼力极佳，可以从地面看清天空的星。他的嗅觉出众，在初分化的年纪给他带来了不少痛苦，但好在他并没有在寻找伴侣一事上花费大把的时间，也再也不用频繁去孤独堡垒抑制自己的发情了。  
不过他后来才知道，那些出色的能力来自于黄太阳的馈赠，是这个养育了他的星系给他最大的赠礼。  
他在遇到布鲁斯之前，一直都是这么想的。  
克拉克很难形容他遇到布鲁斯时的情景，他们第一次见面是在剑拔弩张的战场上，此前他们以河流为界，颇为默契地互不打扰，也互不往来。所以他在见到蝙蝠侠的时候，就近乎臆想地闻到了河流的水汽，从战场的烟尘里升腾起来，带着布鲁斯的信息素扑入他的鼻腔。  
布鲁斯常常笑话他，在对阵达克赛德的时候还惦记别人的信息素。他对此的回应，也一般是露出自己的小虎牙，羞恼般轻咬布鲁斯的腺体。但他那时候确实闻到了，尽管布鲁斯再三声称自己的蝙蝠装可以完美隔绝一切信息素的外溢，成功诱导了所有哥谭人自己是个beta。  
“嘿，戴安娜……”克拉克趁在瞭望塔值班的时候，还是问过当时在场的亚马逊公主，“那时候你闻到过布鲁斯的信息素吗？”  
头戴辉冕的女神思考了片刻：“没有。啊哈，这是你们夫夫玩的什么小游戏吗？”  
克拉克慌忙否认。  
信息素是一种虚无缥缈的东西，没有什么实质，也不是能用语言形容出的具体味道。它从爱人的腺体升起，透过你的鼻腔，勾出你的联想，那些联想因情况而异。  
比如现在，克拉克将头埋进布鲁斯的颈窝，那里还带着被窝的温度。布鲁斯闻起来如同一块蓬松的刚出炉的面包，散发出的信息素中包含着的情绪平和慵懒，让他想起伸懒腰的猫。他把吻落在布鲁斯光滑的皮肤上，听到了轻微的笑声。  
克拉克翻身将布鲁斯扑在柔软的床褥里，他的头都陷进了柔软的鹅毛枕。布鲁斯望着天花板圆镜里的倒影，看着克拉克背部美丽的肌肉曲线随着动作而舒展。  
克拉克敏锐地捕捉到了信息素里那丝微妙的变化，在他颈间磨蹭的动作从玩闹慢慢变了味。他偏过头，绷直了颈侧，克拉克轻轻吮吻着那里的皮肤，手指从他的衣摆下深了进去。  
布鲁斯把手指搭在他的裸背上，开始发出一些轻缓细小的呻吟。克拉克从那逐渐猛烈的信息素中闻到了情欲，他的本能比理智更快地筛选出信息，调整他的身体做好了一切准备。他开始不耐地用犬齿去噬咬布鲁斯的腺体，抚弄着布鲁斯腰侧的手扯下了对方的裤子，指尖探入了对方的穴道。  
他舔弄着那条逐渐升温的腺体，手指开始在布鲁斯的穴道内出入。他的Omega抬起腿勾在了他的腰后，挺动着腰用小腹去蹭他。他拿出手指：“你很湿。”  
布鲁斯吻他的眉，将自己又打开了一些。克拉克咬开了安全套的包装，把自己送进了布鲁斯的身体，阴茎撑开温暖的阴道。  
布鲁斯拉长了呻吟的尾音，阴道内充实的感觉已经为他带来了欢愉，甚至远在那根阴茎开始耸动着撞击他的敏感点之前，他已经开始了享受快感。  
克拉克开始在信息素里闻到了更多，他嗅出了伴侣的大概身高与体重，朦胧地意识到了对方有多么健康，那也意味着对方已经为妊娠做好了充足的准备。他张开口咬了下去，犬齿刺破了布鲁斯颈侧的腺体，往里面注入了自己的信息素。  
布鲁斯抓挠着他的后背，发出低沉压抑的呻吟，像是伏低了身子的野兽，从齿间溢出警告。但克拉克很快开始了动作，他并没有顾忌布鲁斯的发情期刚有个苗头，就开始大力地往对方的生殖腔口撞去。  
布鲁斯的神志被克拉克的阴茎和混入他腺体里的信息素搅成了一团浆糊，他从那里面得知了克拉克有多么强壮，他的阴道变得更加湿润，溢出来的水让克拉克的阴茎都滑了出来。  
克拉克起身，扯着他的胯，把他往下又拽了一点，把他的双腿按在了他的胸前，然后又干进了那个饱满多汁的穴道。布鲁斯按着自己的腿弯，大口地呼吸。克拉克的信息素像个把手一样，拧开了他身体里的水管。他还没有妊娠过的子宫谄媚地想从他的alpha那里榨取到尽可能多的精液，想让对方成结，想在整个发情期里都缠着这具年轻又富有活力的肉体，想继承克拉克的DNA、生下一个强壮的后代。  
他的瞳孔都有些发散，舒适得眯起了眼。他喜欢看镜子里克拉克那起伏如浪涌的腰背，于是他掐着钢铁之躯此刻柔软又有弹性的背部肌肉，低声告诉对方：“你可以再快一点。”  
克拉克抬眸望了他一眼，拍了拍他的屁股。他转过身，爬伏在了床褥上，抱着那个舒适的羽毛枕。  
克拉克再干进去之后，速度就快多了，毫不留情地用阴茎鞭挞他那可怜兮兮的生殖腔口。他的呻吟变得高亢起来，抬起胳膊抓住了床头板，胳膊垫在了自己的额头前。然而克拉克并不管他，继续以一种要把他日进床头的力道狠狠地往他的身体里冲撞。  
布鲁斯模糊地从喉咙里发出一些诸如：“不要了……太快了……”这样的破碎字句，腰肢却截然相反地越塌越低，摆着自己的臀向他的胯上迎去。  
克拉克捋过他散乱的鬓角，也哄骗似的应承着：“好好好。”克拉克掐着他的臀，又往外扒开了一点，“这次发情期是在韦恩宅，还是在孤独堡垒？”  
“韦……韦恩宅……”布鲁斯说道，“我还有……唔……”  
克拉克送了他一记深顶，把他还没来得及提到的工作又干了回去，扣住他的手指，再次咬住了他的腺体。布鲁斯被脑后逼上来的快感烧得飘飘欲仙，他颤抖着射了出来。  
克拉克则厮磨着那块软肉又干了他一会儿，才射了出来。克拉克熟练地摘下套子，打了个结，扔进了垃圾桶。布鲁斯趴在了床上，享受高潮的余韵。  
克拉克垂下头吻了吻他：“有发情的症状随时叫我，等完全进入发情期以后我会一直陪在你身边。”  
克拉克是这么打算的。  
但是他不久，就发现有点不太对头。起因是在瞭望塔的休息室，戴安娜捂着鼻子从自动门后面出来，伸手拦住了他：“别进去，两个alpha在吵架。”  
克拉克偏头看了一眼：“我去劝劝……”  
“天呐，卡尔，你闻不出他们信息素里那能把天花板挑了的挑衅吗？”  
克拉克愣了一下，他确实没有闻到。  
克拉克漂浮在寂静空茫的宇宙里，浸泡在太阳温暖的光线之中，希望鼻腔对信息素突如其来的屏蔽快点过去。然而事情并不像他想得那么顺利。

他轻飘飘地落在蝙蝠洞之中，靴尖踏上了坚实的岩石地面。布鲁斯翻身从蝙蝠翼中跳出来，一把拉下了自己的头罩。  
克拉克看着布鲁斯汗湿的鬓发，迟疑着把唇在他的脸侧贴了贴：“我……”  
“联盟的事务是最优先级，当然包括优先于我，克拉克，我并不是在为这个生气。”布鲁斯解下了那件厚重又把他捂得密不透风的披风，丢在了椅背上，“激素并不是我想就能控制的。”  
克拉克虽然没办法分辨布鲁斯的信息素，但是他猜测对方情绪的本事可是一流：“我会尽快回来。”  
布鲁斯摘下了手套，蹭掉了自己额际的细汗。发情期将至，他的体温都较往日升高了不少，不难想象再过三五天他完全进入发情期之后会发生什么。这不是他们第一个无法一起度过的发情期，也不会是最后一个。  
克拉克望着他那对漂亮的蓝眼睛，按着他的侧脸，吻了吻他的额头。布鲁斯想要的并不是这个，他不懂克拉克为什么读不懂他的暗示，于是他烦躁地拍开了对方的手：“我会按时注射抑制剂。”  
“我们在备孕，你还记得吗？”克拉克给他倒了一杯水，“总是注射抑制剂不利于你的生殖系统健康，你现在的发情期总是容易紊乱就和这个有关系……”  
布鲁斯并不想听他说教：“你最好尽快为跨星系的任务做些准备，超人。”  
克拉克听着他冷淡又平直的声音，轻叹了口气：“你到时候去孤独堡垒，我给你留了一些东西。”  
布鲁斯并不想回话，转身上了楼。克拉克当然也没办法注意到，他刚刚差点被自己的Omega用信息素呛死。

大概是克拉克走后的第二天，布鲁斯迎来了发情期前奏的又一波热潮，相较于那宣告着发情期开始的最后一波，这次并不是十分难熬，但他还是来到了北极的孤独堡垒，想看看伴侣给他留下了什么东西。  
从蝙蝠翼到孤独堡垒只有几步路，所以他并有特意再多穿什么，在门后跺了跺靴上的冰雪，感受到堡垒在他进门的一瞬全面醒来。堡垒之内巡逻的机器管家向他打了个招呼：“您好，堡垒内部的供暖系统和空气循环系统已经全面开启。”  
布鲁斯搓了搓自己的手，他的这件蝙蝠装内部配置了恒温系统，但对应付北极这样的极端天气来说还是没那么游刃有余。他便跟着管家往里面走去：“听说卡尔给我留了东西。”  
当他迈到下一个拐角，他就肯定了卡尔到底给他留下了什么。  
“布鲁斯。”身着氪星制服的神子在向他微笑，双手在身前交握。  
布鲁斯见过这身纯黑的制服，那时他以为永远失去了他的alpha。他们之间的联系密不可分，不管是作为恋人还是作为搭档。所以当那联系被生死斩断之时，带来的痛苦与绝望可想而知。  
当克拉克身着那身黑色制服，从氪星的舱室之中再次坐起的时候，他愿为这场神迹搭上自己的一切。  
他见过其他的氪星人，克拉克的族人，黑色的制服仿佛才是他们平日的装束。但这个模样的克拉克让他觉得陌生，唤起了那些冰冷苦痛的回忆，他听到血液在血管之中奔流的巨大声响。  
“你不是他。”  
“至少我是他的一段记忆。”那个由克拉克记忆化为的投影走到他的身侧，“我会陪你渡过这次热潮。”

克拉克的黑色披风无声地抚过不染纤尘的地板，一个幻影当然不会有什么脚步声。布鲁斯与他并肩前行，神情在面罩后并不分明。他很快在空气中闻到了浅淡的克拉克信息素的味道，他猛地望向身侧的投影。  
“你放心，这些都是孤独堡垒通过采集我平日散发出来的信息素，进行的真实模拟。”克拉克如此说道。  
他并不愿意如此简单地接受克拉克的这个小把戏，但空气中信息素里透露出来的安抚意味足够浓郁。他逐渐松下了绷紧的脊背，刚刚因为体温降低而褪下的热潮又开始抬头。  
克拉克很快注意到了他的身体变化，敏锐得一如往常，带他绕进了一个房间里。他走了进去，房间里只有孤零零的一张床铺。克拉克停在他身后，将张开的五指攥成了拳，他听到了房门锁死的声响。  
布鲁斯在房间中看着对方，没有说话。克拉克的分身也这么静静地看着他，也许是在通过分析空气中信息素的含量来“监控”着他。  
他闻着克拉克的气味，是他极其熟悉的味道。他不知道孤独堡垒是通过什么渠道采集模拟了克拉克的信息素，那些信息素进入他的鼻腔，在他的脑内投下一个又一个模糊迅速的图像，像是坏了的电影胶片。他模糊看到了大都会的金顶，从白鸽翅膀边缘照下来的阳光，新印刷出的报纸，冰冷的咖啡，还有哥谭与大都会之间的那条长河。  
他闻到了模糊的水汽在他们二人之间升起，而接下来他眩晕了一秒，热潮并不真的像海滨的潮汐，而是猛然爆发如同火山。他摘下了头罩，捂住了自己侧颈上发热的腺体，大口地呼吸着克拉克的信息素。他撑着床坐了下来，感觉鼻腔深处灌满了思念与安抚。  
他觉得舌根都有些苦涩：“克拉克……”  
对方走了过来，默默地坐在了他身侧：“让我帮你，布鲁斯。”  
他的皮肤如同发烧一般滚烫，而屋中四溢的alpha信息素让他无法凭本能确定下伴侣的位置，所以那些信息素能带给他的安全感仅是聊胜于无罢了。  
他点了点头，摘掉了自己的披风。  
克拉克盘膝漂浮在床的上方，黑色的披风尾悬垂在洁白的床单上，再次重复道：“我会陪你渡过这次热潮，所以不要害怕。”  
布鲁斯解开了自己的万能腰带，又脱掉了自己的靴子，在他要设法脱下蝙蝠装的时候，克拉克出声阻止了他。  
“留着它吧，布鲁斯，你会需要它来保温的。”  
布鲁斯看到有一条氪星金属流动形成的触手从床下升起，他皱起眉，瞪着伴侣的分身。对方笑得纯真又坦荡：“里面是含了我信息素的针剂，可以注射进你的腺体，骗它我标记了你。”  
布鲁斯的眉梢眼角已经被情欲的热潮熏得红透了。他并没有再说什么，伸手抓过了那条触手，甩开它尖端的四个锁爪，甩出了里面的针头，按在了自己的腺体上。  
他满足地喟叹了一声，翻涌吼叫的情欲似乎终于被抚平了一点。他向后仰平，用手肘撑着自己的身体，掀起了蝙蝠装的上衣，将衣摆叼在了齿间。然后他拽下了下装，里面并没有穿内裤，阴茎弹了出来，硬得流水。而他的小穴也是泛滥成灾，那些液体无法透过他特制的蝙蝠装，却也将那些黑色的布料染得亮晶晶的。  
他咬着衣摆，发出一些欲求不满的呻吟，并起了两根手指放入了自己的穴道。他刚插进去，那些软肉就咬上了他的手指，里面湿滑，也被克拉克干开，所以他没什么阻碍地就放到了底。  
但手指并不够长，他拼命换着角度，指根卡在外阴，将指尖向里戳刺。蝙蝠手套裹在他的手指上，有些粗粝的外表磨着他的阴道，也稍微加宽了一下手指的粗细。他的呻吟里带了点委屈的哭腔，又往里加了第三根手指，阴道被他微微撑开。  
他的另一只手抚慰着自己的阴茎，手指在自己的穴道里搅动着，发出一些色情的水声。他松开了口，下意识地呼唤着自己的alpha：“克拉克……克拉克……”  
在那一瞬间，针剂之中补充了一剂加大量的信息素。他的眼神空茫了一瞬，混合的信息素冲击着他的神经，甚至在他还没有意识到的时候，就射了出来。精液从他的手套间滑下来，而他的穴道蠕动着，远没有得到满足。  
他很快就又硬了起来，泪水从他的蓝眼睛里溢出来。他并不想哭，但他现在很难思考了。  
“克拉克……帮帮我……”他向端坐的爱人伸出了手，对方亦伏下了身，给予他回应。但他并没有触摸到克拉克温暖的肉体，从床下伸出了更多流动的金属，拉住了他的脚腕，固定住了他的手腕。  
他被蒙上了双眼，在一片金属的悉索声里被情欲烫得发抖。终于，一切都归于了寂静，他的喉结滚动了一下：“克拉克？”  
他的伴侣如此回应道：“我会一直在你身边，布鲁斯，直到你这次热潮结束，所以不要害怕。”

他在黑暗寂静里喘息，那些冰冷无机质的触手以一种与之截然相反的温柔方式打开了他的双腿。然后他听到了克拉克平静又温柔的声音：“放松。”  
他深呼吸着，触手的四个尖角紧扣入了他的皮肤，让他有一种被克拉克咬住的错觉，信息素仍旧从那里断断续续地流进他的身体里。然后他感觉到触手破开蝙蝠装，探进了他的穴道中。那些金属进入他的体内之后，在他的阴道内流动着形成了一个新的形状。  
他绷直了脊背，仰起头叫了出来。那根触手逐渐变成了克拉克阴茎的样子，一点点撑开了他的阴道，牢牢地挤在里面，塞得满满当当。他看不到神子的投影低垂着眉眼，望着他那含着氪星触手的模样。他终于吃到了渴盼已久的东西，正蠕动着讨好那根没有感觉的阴茎，期盼着下一步。  
“你的生殖腔口在发情期才会打开，我也是到那个时候才会成结。”克拉克抚摸着他身体的轮廓。  
“所以……你想说什么？”布鲁斯的喉结滚动。  
克拉克并没有说话，触手拉高了他的双腿，弯折按在了他的胸前。那根在他阴道中的触手重又动作了起来，那根收敛了所有棱角、表现得和克拉克的阴茎毫无二致的氪星金属，重重地往他的阴道深处捅去，碾过他的G点。  
他哭喊着，金属被他的体温逐渐焐热，他阴道里分泌出来的液体挂在上面，顺着它滴滴哒哒地落在了床上。他咒骂着此刻并不在他身边的alpha，腿根却因临近高潮而颤抖。另外的触手将他死死地铐在床上，而他惊恐地发觉那根阴茎毫无禁制地越捅越深，甚至逼近了他尚未打开的生殖腔口。  
他害怕地后退，每次那金属的龟头干在他那干涩稚嫩的腔口，无法比拟的快感就会涌起，但仍有疼痛伴随而来，混在一起变成一种蚀骨的感觉。他被钉在原地动弹不得，高声呻吟着，蓦地被逼出来一阵高亢的哀叫。  
那根阴茎干进了他的生殖腔，而他高潮了。那根阴茎却并没有退出来，任他的阴道在高潮之中痉挛蠕动，那条金属阴茎是不会被他夹射的。他射在了自己身上，精液从他自己的龟头上滴下来，落在他漆黑的蝙蝠装上格外显眼。  
他眼角渗出来的泪水洇湿了那块黑色的布条，腰部因为高潮反射性地抽动了几下。他的肌肤上浮起了一层细汗，体温因性爱和热潮而升高。  
他听到了金属滑动的声音，然后胸口感受到了一阵凉意。那些氪星金属轻而易举地划开了他的凯夫拉纤维，露出了他已经挺立的乳头。  
他的嗓音被情欲泡得低哑：“不要了，克拉克……”  
“你刚刚做了个热身，布鲁斯。”他的alpha听上去不近人情，明明语气是那么轻快又好说话，“你的热潮才刚刚开始。”  
有两根金属触手试探着抚上了他的前胸，咬在了他久被冷落的乳尖上。和克拉克温暖的唇舌并不同，它们更像一对鳄鱼夹，不时抖动着，那些被疼痛刺激起的快感很快就让他再次勃起了。  
针剂里也又注入了信息素，这一次他感觉到了赤裸裸的交配欲。他的小穴情不自禁地收缩，而那条金属阴茎也像有意识似的顶了他几下。他腕上的触手忽然发力，把他的双腕束在了一起，往床头拉去。  
这张孤零零的床并没有什么床头板，他感觉整条胳膊都悬在了外面，脖子堪堪停在床褥边缘。他的整个上半身都因为拉直了胳膊而舒展开，触手卡着他的膝弯，把他又向外拉大了一些。  
他如同躺在砧板上，任人宰割。而这一次，克拉克的声音出现在了他的头顶，他下意识地仰直了脖子，往那里“看”去。  
“这是一些必备的措施，为了防止你在热潮期中脱水。”克拉克的投影往他的穴口方向望了一眼，即使那根阴茎足够粗，依旧从缝隙中漏出来了不少液体。那些爱液险些浇透了床单，不过离浇透也很快了。阴茎干进生殖腔口，会给他带来高潮的新方式。  
布鲁斯感到有触手探到了他的唇边，他扭过头躲闪：“不……你休唔……”那些金属从他的嘴角溜了进去，很快在他的口腔内聚成了阴茎的形状。他晃着头，想把它吐出来，但那根阴茎却越顶越深，压在了他的舌根上。  
他条件反射地干呕了几下，迎来了新的一轮操干。他的喉咙和下巴摆成了一道直线，那条阴茎在他的嘴里进出，想要操进他的喉咙里一样。他呜咽着裹紧唇舌，想把它挤出去，效果却适得其反。  
阴道里的那根则不断蹂躏着他的生殖腔口，那里已由开始的干涩变得湿润起来。他控制不了身体因为熟悉的信息素而发生变化，甚至下意识地摆动腰肢，去迎合讨好那根在他生殖腔口的阴茎。  
他含吮着口里的那根阴茎，用自己的唾液把它染得亮晶晶的，每经历一次重顶都会深深地嘬一口它。那根阴茎在他嘴里进出时，会带出一些被迫吞下呛住的喉音，离开时偶尔会听到如释重负的喘息。  
但克拉克知道这都是一些布鲁斯在床上的小伎俩，能让口交显得更加色情的伎俩，他很开心布鲁斯开始有时间和心情施展这些小把戏了。于是他挥动食指，那些触手裹挟着布鲁斯换了个姿势。  
布鲁斯改为跪趴在床上，臀部高高翘起，双手被缚在背上，口中仍然衔着那根氪星阴茎。他用舌尖舔着金属的龟头，伸出舌，张大了口。亮银色，还带着外星金属为弯曲而特意生成的环节的狰狞阴茎，压在了他的舌面上。他表现得格外温顺，腰压得很低，缓缓地嘬起唇环住了它，猛地吸了一口。  
之后，他身后的那根阴茎便也动了起来，往他开始成熟的生殖腔口里钻。他在吸吮阴茎的间隙大口呼吸着，阴道之中的水声也越来越大。  
“你想淹了这里吗？”克拉克看着爱液从他的穴口滴落，有另外的触手伸出来按住了他的腰肢。  
布鲁斯还未反应过来，身后的那根阴茎就以一种人类难以达到的速度攻击着他的生殖腔口。他咬住了口中的阴茎，像一尾落到岸上的鱼，用尽全身力气地在床上挣动着。有悲鸣从他的喉咙里滚出来，每次龟头离开他的生殖腔口都会带出一小股爱液，那里泛滥饱盈如同一汪清泉。  
他的胸口被触手不轻不重地爱抚，在啮咬的同时还将那对折磨得硬邦邦的乳尖往外拉扯。口水从他的唇角溢了出来，他被快感折磨得几近发疯。  
这时又是一剂打入他腺体的信息素，他呜咽着大叫，那里面投射出了他的alpha毫不遮掩的繁殖欲望。他的生殖腔兴奋又跃跃试试地收紧放松，阴道夹紧了那根机械进出的阴茎。  
热潮在此时达到了顶点，本能越过一切，像暴风雨中的海洋，扬起的高达几十英尺的海浪向他兜头拍下。他什么都没听到，他的身体告诉他，他的伴侣送给了他一场绝顶的高潮。  
他潮吹了。  
那些无色的液体喷洒在床单上，精液从他的阴茎里流出来，将床单搞得一塌糊涂。他因为高潮而弹动着腰，被触手牢牢卡在床铺上。他的蝴蝶骨像是能透过那层蝙蝠装飞出一样，流动的肌肉在紧致的织物下格外明显。那根阴茎的龟头还卡在他柔嫩的生殖腔口，任那里的软肉跳动着把它卡紧。  
而他口中的那根阴茎喷出了一些液体，险些呛到他。他咳嗽着任那些液体滑下他的食管，用舌尖将阴茎送了出去。他舔舐着自己的唇角，发觉那不过是营养液而已。  
高潮的余韵还未散去，他趴在那里，腿根偶尔会伴随着肌肉神经里残存的快感颤动一下。他的发因为汗水，贴在额际与鬓边。  
精液、汗水与爱液把他搞得脏兮兮的，他感觉到那些触手解下了他的眼罩，又从他的身上撤去。  
他的手腕从腰上滑落，努力撑起自己向克拉克那里看去。对方的投影伸出手，虚虚抚着他的下巴。他望着克拉克那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
克拉克说道：“你发情期前最后的一波热潮要提前到来了。”  
他听到理智崩塌的声音，甜美的Omega信息素如一团云爆炸裂在空气里。

克拉克回来的时候，布鲁斯的发情期正好刚刚开始了几个小时。他踏进韦恩大宅，室内的空气因为门窗紧闭而有些滞涩。  
他来之前在孤独堡垒仔细检查了一下自己的身体，机器显示并没有什么异常，无法闻到信息素应该只是精神压力过大导致的。他揉着自己的晴明穴，觉得自己应该没有什么压力才对。  
他只简略看了几段堡垒留存下的录像，便惦记着伴侣的状态匆匆赶来。他循着布鲁斯的心跳，在一间卧室里找到了对方。  
布鲁斯蜷缩在了衣柜里，那里面还有一些残存的他的信息素。他拉开柜子门，看到两枚他留下的针剂，里面是他的信息素，已经空了。他看到布鲁斯抱着一团他的衣服，指尖在自己的阴道之中搅动，里面流淌出的爱液已经聚成了晶亮的一小洼。  
他无法被自己的Omega诱导进入发情，自然身体也不会有任何反应。他抚摸布鲁斯的鬓角，指尖被汗水沾湿。布鲁斯抬起了自己的双眼，他闻到了他的alpha的气息。但对方的信息素平静广袤如同万里无云的晴朗天空，没有掺杂进任何对他的欲望。  
他坐起来，露出已经红肿胀大的胸口，手指退到阴道口，用食指和中指撑开了那个温暖湿润的小穴，给他看那里面因欲求不满而翕张的软肉。他知道克拉克能透过他的皮肤看到更里面，他的生殖腔口已经打开了一指的缝隙，等待着对方的到来。  
克拉克从旁边随手拽出了一条还算整洁的薄毯，披在了他的肩膀上，然后把他从衣柜里抱了出来。布鲁斯勾着他的脖子，嗅着他身上的气味，勃起的阴茎将前列腺液都蹭在了他的衬衣上。  
克拉克单手托着他的屁股，给他倒了一杯水，递到了他的唇边。布鲁斯就着克拉克的手喝了半杯，就不再想喝了：“你回来了。”  
克拉克将杯子放回桌上，将他裸露的后背又裹紧了一些：“嗯，饿吗？”  
他像高烧一样意识有些昏沉。他感觉很累了，接连两次的热潮很耗费他的体力，最后一次热潮还和他发情期开始的日子连得这样紧，他很想睡上两天。但发情期诡异地使他精神高涨，即使他合上眼也根本睡不着。  
他不懂克拉克是怎么在他的信息素下这么安然的，于是他伸出舌头，缓缓地在克拉克的侧颈上舔了一口。他的alpha尝起来也像块石头，布鲁斯有些懊恼。而克拉克将他塞到了被子里，掖好了被脚，坐在了他的身边。  
“睡吧。”  
他在alpha的陪伴下真的睡了一会儿，但不久就被热醒了。他汗涔涔地掀开被子，发觉克拉克坐在房间的另一头看书。即使他们相隔不远，他也感觉到他的alpha并没有将注意力完全放在他的身上。  
他跪在床上，那些爱液不受控制地从他的身体里流出来，沾湿了他的大腿内侧。他岔开了腿，将自己的手指再次放进了身体里。他的左手托起自己的胸乳，掐揉着自己的乳头。  
那三根手指远不能满足他，然而他还是把它们塞了进去。他感觉到他的阴道收缩着吮吸他的手指，里面湿滑得他每次抽动都能有爱液顺着他的手指流下来。他拨弄着自己的穴口，很难将自己送上高潮。  
克拉克放下了书，走到了他的面前。他抽出自己的手指，探向克拉克的裤子拉链。他的手指皮肤都快被泡皱了，指尖在那个细小的牛仔裤拉链上滑了一下，才拽了下来。  
克拉克的阴茎蛰伏在内裤里，他伸出舌尖，缓慢地从头舔到了底。然后他抬起眼去看克拉克：“你想抱我吗？”  
克拉克把他抱在了怀里，吻他的侧脸。他的手掌抚过克拉克干净清爽的后背，松开了他。克拉克帮他蹭去了额角的汗水。  
他仰躺在了床上，踹开了那些累赘的被子，将手放在阴茎上撸动了几下。他倚在那些软和的枕头里，一根一根地舔湿了自己右手的三根手指，又一根一根地塞进了自己的阴道里。  
他磨着那条细缝，让克拉克看着它是怎么把自己那些好看又细长的手指都吞下去的。克拉克把手贴在他的脸侧，拇指蹭着他的脸，把吻落在他的颈侧。  
克拉克张开口，咬上了他已经有点肿起来的腺体，注入了自己的信息素。但那和他想要的并不一致，里面流淌出来的爱意如同一根狗尾草，勾得他心旌摇曳。他平日里得到的爱足够多，所以他现在渴望的是氪星人那能让人发疯的性。  
他用膝盖去蹭克拉克的腰侧，把他先前流淌在腿上的爱液蹭到了对方的衬衣上。他一边抽插手指，一边挺动着自己的胸，希望唤起克拉克的注意。  
克拉克便如他所愿往下挪了一点，小心含住了他那有些红肿的乳头。他空着的左手揪住了克拉克后脑上的发，那些被氪星触手折磨多日的乳粒终于得到了柔软唇舌的抚慰，让他爽得长叹一声。  
克拉克的舌围着他的乳头打转，含住他的乳晕，像想吸出奶来一样吮吸着。他努力用指尖去够自己的G点，把克拉克往自己的胸前按得越来越紧。克拉克用齿去小心地磨着他的乳尖，用自己的指头换出了他的。  
他的手指抚摸着克拉克的后颈，晃着腰。克拉克感觉到了那些软肉有多么欢迎他，也在多么欲求不满地希冀着某些更粗更硬的东西。  
克拉克勾起手指，用指节碾过他的G点，用舌尖把他的乳尖舔得吧嗒吧嗒响。他没多久就高潮了，阴道抽动着想把克拉克含得更深。但当克拉克从他的胸前抬起头来的时候，却发现他并没有射精。  
布鲁斯喘着粗气，偏过头露出自己还残存着氪星触手咬痕的腺体：“来啊克拉克，用你勃起的阴茎干进我的阴道里，干进我的生殖腔，在里面射精成结。你的信息素告诉我你很健康，精子质量也很高，你可以让我的生殖腔在整个发情期都泡在精液里。”  
“当然，如果你……”布鲁斯抬起脚，隔着他的牛仔裤踩在他的阴茎上，“你的小家伙会帮我的。”  
克拉克眨了眨眼，然后听到了金属流动的声音。他并没有想到布鲁斯会找到方法，把那些氪星金属从孤独堡垒带回韦恩宅。有两根触手从床铺底下钻了出来，讨好地靠在对方的脸侧和颈边。  
克拉克看到了颈边那根触手里隐藏的针头，尽管那里面是他自己的信息素，他也并不愿意看到有人代替他来抚慰他那正处在发情期格外甜美的Omega。而布鲁斯看来已经想这么做了。  
他蓦地伸手掐住了那根触手，像是穿过一扇打破的玻璃。他逐渐闻到了房间里浓到呛人的信息素，那是他的Omega的气息。他感觉到了，他的布鲁斯开始了排卵期，生殖腔发育成熟如同枝头等待授粉的花朵。  
有什么东西如山呼海啸一般到来，搅动着他散发出的气息。布鲁斯的阴道兴奋地往外吐水，它终于感受到了来自伴侣的交配欲。布鲁斯望着他勃起的阴茎，喉结动了动。  
克拉克把自己身上的衣服脱了个干净，露出他健壮的肌肉和完美的身材。他按着布鲁斯的后脑，按向了自己的阴茎上。  
布鲁斯用舌尖确认般舔过他的龟头，然后便把它结实地吞了下去，上下移动着脖颈吞吐着。他把手指搭在布鲁斯的后脑上，唤来了一根触手。  
那根氪星金属摸索进了布鲁斯的后穴，一点点由细变粗，缓缓按揉着他的肠道。布鲁斯并没有想到这个，他的花穴被晾在一边，空虚得要发疯，他只能把嘴里的那根阴茎含得更深了一点。  
布鲁斯抬起头，将克拉克分泌出来的前列腺液都聚在舌尖，然后又伸出来，借助重力淋在了对方的阴茎上。他伸出手，揉搓着那根被他舔湿的阴茎，摇了摇自己的屁股。  
克拉克抚过他的唇角，吻上了他的唇。克拉克的手搭在他的腰上，扶着他跨在了自己的腰上。他的唇被含吮亲吻，克拉克那根粗壮的阴茎就抵在他的花穴外面，激得那里反射性地翕动起来。  
克拉克扶正了自己，一点点地把他的阴道按到了自己的阴茎上。他趴在对方的耳边，大声地呻吟出声。他能感觉到阴道都在抽动着仿佛要迎来高潮，它终于吃到了盼望已久的东西。  
布鲁斯将大腿往里收了收，开始晃动自己的腰，那根触手还在他的后穴里进出不停。他含着克拉克的耳垂，把自己的侧颈往克拉克的嘴边送。  
克拉克把唇贴在他的腺体上，闻着那里的气味。布鲁斯的腺体给予了他一段连续的画面，他看见了孩子，还不止一个。  
那他这就是自找的了。  
克拉克张开口咬了下去，合紧了齿关，那些饱含着欲望的信息素冲进他的后脑。他被扣在克拉克的阴茎上，因为重力下落，用脆弱的生殖腔口去迎接钢铁之躯的龟头。  
他抓挠着克拉克的后背，哭着射了对方一小腹。克拉克享受着他的阴道拼命收缩榨取他精液的感觉，然后将他侧躺放在了床上。那根触手并未从他的后穴里退出来，又来了另一根，凝聚成阴茎的形状送入了他的口中。  
克拉克扣弄着他的乳粒，把他的一条腿拉起来挂在臂弯，然后跪在床上干他湿润的阴道。他攥着口里的那根触手，舌尖围着金属的龟头绕圈。克拉克干着他，都觉得有爱液飞出来沾湿自己的耻毛。  
布鲁斯偶尔溢出来的呻吟叫得很好听，是那种被操服之后用嗓子挤出来的，充满了讨好意味的喘息。他将布鲁斯的腿往对方的身侧弯折，将对方的身体完全打开，阴茎卡进了布鲁斯的生殖腔里。  
布鲁斯因为那瞬间的快感爽得哭叫，拍着克拉克的肩膀让他拿出去。克拉克当然不会停，甚至他后穴里的那根都进得更深。  
他的生殖腔里又涌出了水，被克拉克的阴茎堵在了里面。他胀得有些难受，攥皱了身下的床单。克拉克覆在他的耳边：“你会怀孕的。”  
布鲁斯的瞳孔一松，潮吹了，那些喷涌出来的爱液把他们两人的身下搞得一片狼藉。克拉克堵住了那个温暖的生殖腔，射出了发情期里的第一次精液，然后成结。  
布鲁斯被他胀大的结卡得再次呻吟出声，被那根氪星阴茎堵住了口。克拉克吻着他的肩膀，看那根金属射在了他嘴里。  
克拉克用拇指将他唇角溢出的营养液抹进他的口中：“离你的发情期结束还很长。”  
布鲁斯卷起舌头舔干净了他的指节，露出了一个笑。


End file.
